Letters To The Unborn
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: Jonny has the idea to write letters to his unborn daughter then when she's older, she can look back and read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This chapter is pretty short, but the next on will be a lot longer :) Please review and share!**

Dear baby girl

Today has been eventful for all three of us! We found out your sex which makes me even more excited to see you! Mummy secretly is too, she's just too scared to show it. I can't wait to see you! I'm going to look after you until the day I'm no longer here. I'll buy you clothes and put you to bed. I'll take you to big girl school and help you with what ever you do, and that's a promise. My baby, my daughter, my love. The one I'll love forever. I'm counting down the days until I see you. I'm going to take mummy on a shopping trip later today... Even if she doesn't want to. Don't get me wrong, she's very excited to see you. She just doesn't like showing it, she's strong like that, just like I'm sure you'll be. Can you just do me a favour? Quit the kicking. When you give mummy a reminder you're there, she gives me a reminder that I'm doing something wrong :) You'll understand when you're older. Until then, keep on being beautiful baby! Love from Daddy Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sweetheart!

So, I took mummy on a shopping trip, which she very much enjoyed, and bought you lots of new things. Now you have a place to sleep with lots of snuggly toys. Mummy bought all the sensible things like nappies, clothes, a cot, bibs and things like that. I bought you loads of toys so you're welcome in advance. Aunty Mo has also bought you a few toys I'm sure you'll love!

Mummy and I were talking the other day (I know, very rare for us to actually have a conversation) and we were talking about who your God parents will be. Mummy thought you shouldn't have any because me and her will do a great job on our own, which of course we will. I think you'll be very happy with my thoughts though! I was saying that you should. Because then if there's something you need advice on, then you'll be able to tell your god parents. Also, if Mummy and I want some fun (don't interpretate that wrong) then you can have a sleepover with them! So, our decision was (drum role please) Sacha and Mo. We haven't told them yet. I can rely on you not to tell them yet though :)

What name would you like then? I want to name you now, Mummy disagrees though. I bet I'm making her out to sound like a horrible witch! Don't worry, she's the most caring person you'll ever know. You see, Sacha is going through a very hard time. His daughter is not very well. To show that Sacha was going to stick by his daughter, mummy shaved his hair off. At this point, your mum hadn't told me that you were, well, here, there. She was talking to Sacha about it. Not telling his that she was pregnant, but your mummy is worried that she wont be able to look after you. She will, of course. Mummy has had a tough life, I'm sure she or I will inform you about that at a later date. Anyway, whilst talking to Sacha, her confidence suddenly grew and grew. Mummy said "What if you're one of those people who has a child but then discovers they don't have it? Whatever that _thing_ is" With that, Sacha, good old Sacha, replied "Ah, you have it, trust me. You're brutally honest, you never sugar coat anything, nothing seems to scare you. Infact, the more I think about it, the more I think you would make a brilliant parent. A tiny Naylor, wow". And you know what? Sacha is right. You are going to have the best mum in the world. I bet you're wondering how I got mummy to tell me all of that! Well, I didn't. Sacha told me.

I diverse. Anyway. What would be a good name for you? Mummy said nothing Scottish. So how about Jessica? Jess or Jessie for short. Or mummy was saying Freya. Not sure why. That's a nice name don't you think? I'll try and convince her at least to let me name the bump, which is now coming more and more visible!

Thanks by the way, for not kicking. You're doing a great job, hang in there princess

Love always, Daddy

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Oh baby girl, what did I say last time? Stop hurting mummy! Our secret is slowly coming out as you're getting way to big. Mummy is trying to hide it, she doesn't want the attention, you see. She thinks that if people know our secret, then everyone will constantly be keeping an eye on you both and checking Mummy is okay and… never mind. What I mean is, as you are kicking, it means that mummy has to quickly grab hold of her tummy, which attracts a lot of attention. I hope our secret will be out soon, it'll be a lot easier. But who knows!

So we've been talking about names and you'll either be Freya or Elizabeth, Lizzy for short. I think we're edging towards Freya more though. Now we've almost crossed the 'first names road', We've just stepped out into a car crash on the 'last names road'… not fun. Mummy says we'll deal with that when you're born but I think we should do it now. I honestly think you're last name should be Maconie. But that's a bit selfish, isn't it? What about Maconie-Naylor? Or Naylor-Maconie? Not just Naylor thought. I know I'm going to be a part of this because me and Mummy are together, again. This is getting awkward talking about my relationship status with your mum!

It was so funny, I can't believe I haven't told you yet! Aunty Mo was asking me about what mummys plans are for when you're born and when you're being born. I said she didn't even know what's going to happen. So, as a joke, Mo drew a rather inappropriate picture to explain. I looked at it, laughed and threw it in the bin. Later on, Mummy needed to look in the bin for a time she wrote on a post-it-note. She found the note and laughed! She came in to the staff room where Mo and I were and she laughed at drew a picture. This part isn't so funny come to think about it. The picture was of mummy holding you and Mo in the room looking down, then me knocking on the door. Second thoughts, this story isn't so funny is it?

Mummy is calling me, run out of bed pans

Love you lots, Daddy

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Dear darlin'

It's getting so close to the time where I can see you! I'm so excited! You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers wrong my thumb, and I'll hold you tight... it'll be alright!

You're doing very well at ammusing me too! It's pretty comical to see Mummy eating what she wouldn't usually eat. On the other hand, she keeps stealing my sadwiches. But your worth it

We're planning on setting up the nursary in the tiny spare bedroom. I've moved into Mummys house, because apparently mine is a cardboard box and is fit for little people in a little village. What colour do you think the walls should be? I think yellow with little stickers of ducks wondering around the bottom of the room. Mummy says pink because it won't blind us each time we walk in. Maybe we should have both! There's 4 walls, so we could have 2 pink and 2 yellow. Then again, it might look a bit weird. Unless it was stripes! Bunny rabbits on the yellow and ducks on the pink.

We've got your cot and your little cute wardrobe that we need to work out how to build. I'm hoping I can arrange a baby shower for you and mummy. Sure, she might not enjoy all the attention... but you will my little buttercup, won't you? Yes you will! I could always ask people for things too. We need lots of newborn nappies, not nappies that have just been born... see what i di there? I'd love you to have a little mobile and then when your meant to be sleeping, you'll lift you're little chubby arms up and grab onto, i don't know, a butterfly. That sings wen you push it! You can get those, right? Ahh, what do you know... you're just an unborn baby. _My_ unborn, beautiful Baby.

Right, I'm supposed to be working.

Love you lots, now and forever,

Daddy

xxxx


End file.
